Changes: Rewritten
by Emberjack
Summary: Fireheart and Tigerclaw nearly kill eachother, and as punishment StarClan sends them on a journey- a test of strength, courage, teamwork, and loyalty. But StarClan has mercy, and sends allies along with them. Please R


_**A/N: First rewritten chapter. I managed to buy a couple more books and nearly have the complete first series of Warriors. I am farther now that I was when I wrote this, but I will write from the point that Tigerclaw is deputy in ThunderClan. I also better understand the customs of Warriors, and my writing style has also matured. I'm uploading the prologue now so that you can have a taste of what the rewritten ver. is, and as soon as I start a steady stream of writing I'll start uploading the next chapters. I know that this should probably be rated T, but I cannot bring myself to rate anything of mine higher than K+ without suggestive or swearing themes, which I don't write. Anyway, I hope that you can better enjoy this than the original writing.**_

A few minutes ago Fireheart had managed to track down his Clan deputy and engaged himself in battle. They were in the forest, in the middle of a small clearing, and the sun was just starting to fall from its highest point. It was almost as though the spot was created just for this battle- with no spectators but StarClan.

Much of Firehearts fur had been torn away by now, and there were scars all over his body. He hadn't hurt Tigerclaw as much as he had hoped he would've, or even as much as he himself were injured.

The two warriors began to circle each other, but both were silent save for their growls of anger and frustration. Suddenly Fireheart sprang forward and clawed at Tigerclaws face and neck. Tigerclaw wasn't too surprised, so he could attack Fireheart before the ginger tom's paws could touch the ground again. The dark tabby warrior slammed into Firehearts side, knocking the breath out of his body.

Tigerclaw stood over Fireheart now, looking down upon him with hard eyes and cold heart. He raised his paw to end Firehearts life of service, but the orange cat scored gashes over Tigerclaws back legs first. Tigerclaw barely flinched, but his body was briefly shocked paralyzed. This allowed Fireheart to attack again, again and again, having gained the upper hand. He scarred Tigerclaws belly and chest and nearly tore his shoulder apart.

However, Tigerclaw found his footing again and clawed away Firehearts chest fur and skin, creating a huge gash there. The orange tom did his best to claw Tigerclaws arms in return.

After a few more moments, Fireheart could stand on his hind legs and push Tigerclaw as far away as he could, although he lost his own footing in doing so. Both cats lay there, a couple feet away from each other, neither able to rise, and neither able to retain consciousness.

StarClan warriors stared down at the two warriors, but received mixed feelings. The leaders of the past gathered in council to discuss the imminent punishment that the two ThunderClan warriors would receive. Nothing too awful, but nothing too blissful.

The leaders came to the conclusion that a journey may set them right. A test of strength, courage, teamwork, and loyalty.

But their journey couldn't be held anywhere near the forest. StarClan decided it best to send them away, and also to send some guidance from clan mates.

With everything set, the many warriors of StarClan used their great powers to send Fireheart and Tigerclaw away. The two cats' bodies dissipated, leaving only glittering dust behind.

StarClan had only finished part of their work. A couple of warriors from the Clan traveled down to ThunderClan to speak with Bluestar.

The blue-gray she-cat looked up as she sensed the presence of StarClan. Not waiting for her to question what they wanted, they said it straight out.

"Bluestar," they started when the leader's ears pricked in anticipation.

"We have news that Fireheart and Tigerclaw were dueling. They nearly killed each other. StarClan has sent them a challenge- a test if you will, and requests that you journey to Mothermouth with two of your warriors to help. You must leave immediately."

"If that is your bidding," Bluestar answered. Questions swirled in her mind, but she dared not ask them.

The two StarClan cats disappeared with a nod and Bluestar walked out of her den. She jumped onto the Highrock, and yowled that she wished to hold a Clan meeting. Her voice rang around the clearing and her Clan quickly assembled below her.

"StarClan has ordered me to journey to the Moonstone with four warriors. We could be gone for longer than usual, I am told," she announced. She knew that her Clan could not spare all five of them, but StarClan knows best, right?

There were a couple vague gasps from the crowd. "Fireheart and Tigerclaw are already waiting for me. As my other two escorts I choose Sandstorm and Graystripe." Even as she spoke the words, she could see the shock on her Clan's faces, and the uncertainty in her own mind brewing. Many of her best warriors and herself? What was she thinking?

"I ask Whitestorm to watch over the camp in my absence." Although surprised, Whitestorm nodded.

Bluestar then jumped down from her place on the Highrock and pranced to the gorse tunnel. She looked back at her Clan again and urged her selected warriors to follow her out.

The Clan was still too stricken to say anything before the three had left the clearing.


End file.
